Princess of Wisdom
by dreams-qaradise
Summary: She was fierce, hurt, and anything anyone could ever imagine about a female, symbolic leader. She had a past, a history with an never ending solution. She was Princess Zelda. No characters belong to me.
1. Beauty

_Her brunette locks radiate within the sun's distance, appearing brighter than usual._  
 _In the warm seasons, her hair undergo the process of color change- dirty blonde, people call it._  
 _Born a blonde, grew up into a brunette, she never ceased to look so beautiful._

 _Her precious, blue-grey orbs were full of a history never uncovered. They were solemn, yet very somber._

 _She was a beauty, luring men in, left and right with her graciousness._

 _A dark, wily individual she may have been, yet her voice permeated with graceful, childish tones._

 _It was full of melancholy, and depression._

 _Her eye shape was a must have- a form similar to her Hylian ears: slanted, unique, and determined... elvish._

 _Her eyes were more than just blue-grey, however. They had a delicate shade of velvety grey, with a hint of teal blue, forming around the rims._

 _Yes, her eyes were a gem, a true gem, but over time, it lost its beauty._

 _She was no longer herself. She was detached, distant... disturbed._

 _Her lips were sweet, soft, and full of purity._

 _Only her two closest male friends knew, as they experienced deep feelings for her._

 _...She was an independent woman._

 _They tasted like strawberries, yet her breath smelled like sweet, lilac perfume._

 _She was a perfume. A flower._

 _A flower smelling perfume who lost it's scent._

 _One could say she was even a rose. An abandoned one, turning from blood red, to death black._

 _Her physical features were a unique kind of a beautiful, yet her personality made her an enticing kind of sexy._

 _From her torso to her feet, she was exotic and sexual._

 _Her breasts were round, proportional, and average._  
 _Never big, yet not small at all._

 _She was a model._

 _Her porcelain, soft-skinned legs were perfectly shaved, standing at a tall height._

 _They expressed tenderness._  
 _Her rear end was a full moon, containing a pattern full of royal swagger._  
 _Her dignity is pure- she was a virgin, yet men would attempt to lure her into their beds at night._  
 _Not many attempted to seduce her as much as they did with her friend Samus,_  
 _but if they could not get her tomboyish friend, they would certainly attempt to seduce Zelda herself._  
 **Yes, she may look delicate, but she was no fool.**  
 **Her alter ego proved justice.**  
 _Two personalities made her the epitome of a fine wine-_  
 _Addicting, sexy, and manipulative._  
 _A Frisky, wise woman was what she was._  
 _A princess in public, a queen behind closed doors._  
 _Nobody knew her._  
 _Her name was Zelda, the old Yiddish name._  
 _Princess Zelda Harkinnian Hyrule._


	2. Her Affairs

I awake, my heavy eyelids allowing me to experience another day after one of the most dreadful nights in the history of my reigning for Hyrule. I instantly regret waking myself up, as I could hardly stand the mere sensation of feeling death. I only wish to see paradise... I never asked to be of royal blood, and here I am, feeling as if a terrible grave shunned upon my well-being. Who am I? I ask myself every day. I do not remember anything else from last night, other than getting chased by a beastly man holding a butcher knife. I remember, I remember clearly... my tears flown down my face like waterfalls. I could not seek any path even if I wanted to. Damn myself for being an idiotic person, as I only cared about escaping those forsaken walls of this castle. I have been stuck under commands ever since I was born. Even if I was not a leader before my own father passed away, I could never go anywhere. I wonder sometimes, why am I living.

Yes, I am Princess Zelda. I am Hyrule's savior, leader, and ruler. It has been a while since my father has passed, executed in front of my dull eyes. It no longer matters though, I was never innocent anyways. Everyone believes I am this innocent, brunette girl who knows no better. Of course, everyone knows I am the Princess of Wisdom, but people automatically look at my physical features, and believe that I am weak. Yes, I am a woman. My gender has nothing to do with my capability of achieving just as much as a man can. I have received so much disrespect from many males, as they are the same bastards who bow down to me for their own safety. One may think I am an optimistic woman, who believes in absolutely everything, yet I am not. I am fairly pessimistic. I have two sides of me, excluding Sheik, my alter ego. One side of myself upholds confidence and strength, and another side of me upholds death and despair.

This is me. This is royalty.

Nobody knows much about me, except Link, and a few friends from an alternate universe. I have one friend from the future, who is Miss Samus Aran, but she is almost always busy, so we never meet. The rest of my friends are thankfully living in the same era as I do, which is not surprising at all, as they are all of royalty, or may be living in existence of where royalty is highly ancient looking...

I have been awake for nearly ten minutes, and I am still laying on a familiar bed. Caring about where I have been laid to rest is very important, but as long as I am away from that asshole from the woods, I am perfectly fine where I am.

I hear the door creak open...

I gripe and complain in my thoughts, refusing to make my day any worse. I struggle to get out of the comfortable, rich and exquisite looking bed. The color was navy blue, and I can just about sense who found me, laying during my own death in the forest last night.

"Princess Zelda?", the voice was sweet and soft, very feminine, yet had a masculine touch to it. Truthfully, I did not feel like speaking to him...Prince Marth and Link were the very reason why I ran away last night...

I was having an affair.

Of course, my life is damned. I am damned, my family is damned.

Everything is damned, and I never answer.

He walks away, and I fall into another state of hysterical cries, smiling all of my pain away. I feel nothing but pain.

Oh Goddesses... I loathe life.


	3. Nonexistent Blessings

I refuse to eat breakfast this morning, as I have had no appetite for the past week. I can admit that I no longer looked as healthy as I was. Yes, it is immature of me to place blame on the two men who I have been seeing in my life, but, I have had a share of my faults as well. I could have said no to both of them, or to one of them... but they just swept my heart away without further a due. The only thing I ask of is blessings- blessings to restore my well being. I feel tired, weak...and mostly importantly, dead. However, I decided to at least try to help myself, by writing one of my old friends, Peach, a letter about my life. I find a piece of paper adjusting itself on Marth's dresser, and I grab ink, and a feather with a stick on it, so I bring myself to write. Goddesses, I am tired... but I have to do this. I have to sound happy without her knowing what is actually wrong with me, she would just worry more than what she needs to. I think of ideas to write for a minute or two, never actually putting my thoughts down on paper. I am so tired... I refuse to think like this, much less breathe.

I attempt to replenish myself, but I could not. The only thing I could ever think about, was escaping reality. I never loved myself, anyways. I never asked for this. I never asked for anything. I never wanted to be here, and now that I am, I lay on my knees, crumbling into a helpless body. Nobody wake me up, please. Let me die. Just this time... let me die.

She closed her grave eyes

Once more, her hallucinations began.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three,_

 _The funeral bells ring._

 _Four._

 _Five._

 _Six,_

 _Her death was nothing to fix.._

 _Seven._

 _Eight._

 _Nine,_

 _They weep, and whine..._

 _And yet... as her eyes remain enclosed._

 _Nightmares arose._

 _And there was nothing she could do._

 _The beauty was trapped,_

 _Buried underground._

 **and nothing could save her.**

Her body is a human statue, regretting it's existence, yet regrets dying. The lost soul purposely wanted to end everything, even in death. Her soul cries- waterfalls flowing down her porcelain skin. Zelda, Oh how Zelda wanted to get saved, but she did not. She thought it was selfish of her to cry out to the Goddesses for help. For once, she wanted to experience a dream that could never come true, and yet, she was tired. Tired of even dreaming. Tired of everything.

 _Why does it matter?_ She'd ask herself, never bothering to ask out loud. The pain hurts, and there are broken shards everywhere from anger. The glass cuts through her black dress, and into her perfect skin- a perfection no longer. Her black gown bleeds, bleeding, and bled out. Blackness pours down from her eyes and onto her dress, but it never mattered. Nobody could see her tears anyways. The royal brunette always hid herself away from everyone else, preferring to read books, or to lock herself away from servants. Ironic, isn't it? Escaping out to the wilderness, yet the public was considered the wilderness. There was nowhere to hide, not even in her comfort zone. Royalty was a burden. A burden, it was...stuck behind plastered, castle walls, hiding in ancient, spider-webbed rooms. Mysterious books, Hylian writing, gold, and sometimes corpses. What good was it for? Was it all just a lie?

The floor was wet, and so was she. She bellowed and yelled, silently. Crying no longer helped her. Nothing did. Not even friends. Oh wait, did I say friends? Everyone was an acquaintance. Nobody knew her. Everyone knew nothing of her, except her name, what she was, and how she looked-

There was that familiar knock again. This time, the door fully opened, and the princess never attempted to hide. She was sick of hiding.

"..Zelda..", his soft voice rang in her ears, but she wanted to block him out. She was sick of this foolishness. Everything was complicated, and men never made it any easier.

"I don't want to speak to you. Now leave.." I could feel his eyes piercing in my bare back. I knew my feelings no longer... Truthfully, I hated everybody. I would not hesitate to run a knife down anyone's spine, much less my own, and that was my next move.

I force myself to lift myself up, with weak, bloodied knees. My hairs were already tangled, but I did not care. I do not care about anything. I see Marth watch me, and he eyes me closely with that stupid, worried expression of his. I limp over to the dresser only to retrieve a knife, and I look at its sharp ends. I smile to myself, oh I loved it. Marth was speaking in the background but.. I no longer gave a damn about what he said.

"Marth..."

"Zelda, what the **_hell_ ** are you doing?!" I hear him grunt through his teeth, but I ignore him. I hear him run behind me, but I ignore him. I feel him hold my wrists, but I ignore him. I steadily lift my right hand- the hand that the knife was being held in. I held it high, high above my chest from a forty five degree angle. I could not take it anymore... I was gone. I no longer cared. I never cared. I hate everything.

I drive the knife down, with so much force, hoping it would impale me...

The knife fell.

And so did she.


	4. Guide Me

The floor was stone cold, and there was nothing but lost hope fulfilling the room. The knife, on the other side of the room where Zelda was located at, obtained a small amount of blood from none other than Marth's. Princess Zelda was preparing her suicide, only to live once more by the grace of the Goddesses. She realized that she was not dead, as no blood poured out from her heart. She felt pain, oh the pain was still there...

Her soulless, blue-grey, crystal orbs roamed the room, looking for only one man that she had been in affairs with. Finally seeking him, he bends over on his knees, now plastered with miniature specks of his AB blood. The brunette wished to open her pale lips, but could never speak. All she could ever do was crawl over to him, as she cried softly.

* * *

I no longer understand my feelings. A moment ago, I felt a disconnection between us and now... I am crying for this pain he has accepted into his life, for the sake of saving me. I admit, it is selfish of me, but momentarily, I have been feeling less important, and lonesome. It is interesting to me, how I am lonely, but I no longer seek for love. I no longer want to deal with people, much less myself... but I suppose I really have no other choice than to keep moving forward, since no person allows me to wither away. I took a moment to engulf the meaningless air in front of me, and I grasp onto my future husband's collar. I grab his attention, as he grabs mine, and he is not hurt physically, but emotionally, as he has been bothered by my foolishness. We stare at each other, longingly with mysterious expressions. The trance deepens as his cobalt blue orbs soften with transparent tears. The truth was... I never lost my love for those beautiful eyes of his, and they were precious. He was a little boy in my eyes, trying to helplessly save his loved ones, while they still fell to pieces. I hear his heart, and he hears mine. I never understood any of these heartbeat myths... but the Hato knows what it wants, and thine heart knew what I wanted, but... I never knew myself. My body grows tired, and my eyes fall heavily...his arms seem so tempting to sleep in, but I never gain the courage to submit myself to him. I wonder if he knows... and he probably does...

 _I never meant to cheat,_

 _but I could no longer help myself._

 _Everything began to make little sense,_

 _And all I wanted was comfort._

 _I could never resist the feeling for so long,_

 _I need to run away..._

 _I need to run away._

Without becoming submissive, my eyes decide to drown themselves in another cycle of water, and I feel him grab my delicate waist, pulling me closer... We are both hurt, and knowing that Link will never forgive me for what I have done, I can not stay here. I have no reason to be here, and now that there is no reason at all, I must go. All of my sins are buried here, and I can not look back. I know not of what I will do, but may the Goddesses help me do something. I pull myself together, weakly getting on my knees, positioning myself to stagger away. I have bruises running down my leg... but it is okay. I deserve this pain. Naturally, I would fight back but... I am in the wrong. I know nothing of myself anymore, and I have no desire to be here.

 _Please, someone save me._

I do not need help. I loathe life, and I want to succumb to the darkness.

 _Please, someone save me._

My body aches, and the soul behind my tender breasts is weak.

 _Oh Nayru.. restore love in my life._

 _Please... I beg of your mercy._

 _Who am I? I ask myself..._

 _No one seems to know._

 _Did my father even know?_

 _I was cursed from birth,_

 _And now..._

 _I have nothing else to give._

His firm hand reaches out, and he tugs on my bloodied, Black dress. I have no urge to look in his helpless soul, but...

"Zelda..", his soft, tender, and sweet voice rang... oh, it killed me. It never failed to kill me silently. I could hate his soul forever, but his voice always made up for our arguments. He has the voice of an angel... and I hated it. I never wanted to fall in love, I never wanted to be with anyone. I never wanted this foolishness. My soul turns cold, heartless, and inhumane for a moment. Without facing his direction, I give him my attention.

"... ** _What?_** " A sudden urge in me, provoked me to have a murderous sensation. If it was not for any of those bastards, I would never be in this damned mess. I can sense his spirit walk behind me, and all I wanted to do was escape.

"You are not stable... I know nothing of this monster who has formed itself inside your soul, but this is not you, my love. I have seen you at your worst, but this, no, this is not you. I want you to clean yourself up, and I want you to get yourself together. I refuse to see you like this any longer, and if this continues to occur, I will do something about it. I love you too much to let you act like this, and I will be damned if I let you kill yourself. You may be hurt.. but so am I. I am hurt by the constant drama that has been making its way into our relationship. I want Zelda back, and I will do anything to make sure she comes back."

Although I was not facing his direction, I could sense daggers driving down my spine. He was furious, and I could never tell beforehand, yet his expressions were a cold truth. I look around me without responding, and all I see are the broken shards, moved in a different location than before. One was near a rose that Marth gave me, however it fell down assuming that the cause was our ruckus. How ironic... that rose... the symbol of our love, falling on the floor near the shard of crystal glass. I was losing my mind, and he was no longer putting up with it. I knew it...

"You never loved me...so just admit it, and I will cancel this marriage." I laugh, and I laugh. I laugh, I laugh, I laugh.

"..Pardon me? Zelda, what are you talking about? Stop it. Just stop talking, I have had enough of this foolishness. I am not going to stand here and engage in another argument. I do not even know what the hell you are talking about, but I know for damn sure that I loved you more than what my damn heart can tell you. Now, whether you want to cancel this relationship or not, I am not allowing it. You're mine, Zelda, and I know Link has something to do with this shit, and we are going to settle this."

"W-what..? How.. Marth, how did you know any of this.." My change in behavior transitioned so swiftly, that I was not aware it was me who was speaking.

"It matters not, the fact is, you cheated on me, and I am hurt. Yet, I still love you..I fucking love you and nothing can change that. You.. you have kept me sane all of these years, and now you are just going to let all of our memories fade away as if it meant nothing to you? No, I refuse to let this happen. I am not dealing with this anymore. People have always said to let go your loved ones, if you love them enough... but I don't believe in that. I am not losing to him, and if I die fighting for you, I don't mind." He rushes past me, moving towards the door with pace, and all I could do was rush after him, as much as I could.

"..No! No, no, no! Stop! Please, Oh Goddesses, PLEASE STOP! ...Shit! Marth please stop.. I am begging you.." Tears, once more, rain down my cheeks, and my head begins to pound. I can barely see, and my mind goes blank. The sad thing is... I did not know if I was crying for Link's safety, or if I was crying about Marth dying... I knew nothing anymore. I knew myself not. My heart began pouring out from the pain and misery, and my only desires are for collapsing on the stone cold floor.

With all of the remaining strength that my body possess within me, my arm began to bolt out at the man running towards the entrance of Hyrule Castle, and my hand attaches to his porcelain skin. The amount of running eventually decays, and he only turns back to me, revealing his flushed face, a stream of tears, and lastly, a pair of puffy, cerulean eyes.

As much wisdom as I have, Marth never ceased to confuse me with his feelings. Even knowing him for fifteen years, his endless expressions never were direct. Even if he was blushing as of now, I would never be able to figure out why he is blushing, or particularly what he is blushing at. Of course, he opens up to me about personal life, and his past, but he never reveals the secret behind his emotions, and to make matters worse, the soothing of his voice never helps as well. Even if he raised his voice at me previously, I would have never been able to tell, yet I have a feeling he "raised" his voice at me a few minutes ago.

My eyes study his previously innocent ones, and I proceed to speak carefully...my baby pink lips open inaudibly.

"Marth...please..do not. Please. Please, please, please... I am speechless, so please just read my eyes. They speak for me."

They began to cry, and Marth takes a step back to his surprise. I will never understand this feeling. I loved him so much... and he is confusing. I hurt him, and now I am confused. I am broken, and I forget why I cheated on him. Right now, I can barely stand on my own two feet. My breasts are hurting, and my body is sore. He only walks closer, and as much as I want to avoid him, much less Link, I can no longer move at my own will. He makes me move, as I back into the wall due to his control. Our bodies eventually meet, and soon after, our own pair of lips became one. The warmth... it still remains... yet I am still weeping. I am brokenhearted. Marth's singular bang brushes against my nose. That was my favorite piece of hair on his head. I remove it away from the tip of my defined nose, as he cranes my waist, caressing it gently. Our heads motion back and forth with the sensation of our intertwined tongues. I can only hear the beating of my heart... his was inaudible.

...I...still love him. I love him...

I only cry more, eventually giving in to everything. He holds me, pulling me closer, even if the room between us was no longer there beforehand. My right hand rests on his structured chest, and although he was not the strongest looking man, I loved that about him. I never understood what possessed me to hurt him. The countless quarrels between us was getting unbearable, and it was all because of my selfishness. As much as I wanted for this moment to stay, it ceased as of now.

He releases me in the middle of the dimly lit hallway, walking towards the castle door. I knew I could never stop him, why bother trying? Marth has always been a determined man. Although his feminine looks may speak against what I say, he never gives up, and perhaps this is one reason why I am so drawn to him, but then there is Link... who has saved me from Ganondorf. Either way, there is a form of disconnection, regardless of who I end up with.

Which path will lead me to happiness? I wonder...


End file.
